<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Leave a Crewmate Behind by ShyFicWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747799">Never Leave a Crewmate Behind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter'>ShyFicWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Mischief, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Punishment, Running Away, Tickling, Water</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:54:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>705</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24747799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyFicWriter/pseuds/ShyFicWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is having a water fight with Peter but wants Yondu to join and he won’t so the reader sprays Yondu anyways and he retaliates.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Drabbles [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1789423</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Leave a Crewmate Behind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From my Quarantine Prompts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ahh! That’s cold!” you cried after Peter splashed you with water as your back was turned. Your shocked expression quickly turned to mischief as you said, “I’m gonna get you back!” and in turn splashed him in the face with water from the dish sink.</p>
<p>Luckily the water was still clean, as you had only just filled up the sinks to begin washing that morning’s dishes.</p>
<p>After a bit more of splashing back and forth and giggling Yondu enters the kitchen area.</p>
<p>“What are ya two doing in here? It doesn’t sound like a lot of cleanin’ gettin' done.”</p>
<p>“Aw, come on, Yondu! Lighten up! It’s just a little fun!” you laughed. “Join us!”</p>
<p>Yondu rolled his eyes. ‘They act like darned kids.’ he thought to himself. “No. Now finish up yer chores.”</p>
<p>Yondu turned to leave and you grinned maliciously at Peter, nodding your head towards the dish hose. </p>
<p>He returned your grin, clearly thinking the same thing and pulling the sink hose out of its socket to hand to you, as if to say “Here, you do the honors.” </p>
<p>You took the hose and quickly aimed it at your captain’s leather-jacket-clad back, knowing you wouldn’t get in too much trouble for not actually getting him wet that way.</p>
<p>Too bad for you your aim was a bit off.</p>
<p>Instead of hitting him in the safety of the back of his duster jacket where the water would have just rolled off, the quick blast of water hit him square at the base of his skull, allowing the ice cold water to run down his back and soaking his previously dry clothes underneath, causing your captain to seize up in his tracks.</p>
<p>Your eyes widened and Peter went white as a sheet. You shared a quick look as Yondu yelled a stream of profanities.</p>
<p>Youndu turned around quick as lightning and you knew you were dead. Hell, you were even still holding the damn water hose. He started to quickly close the distance between you.</p>
<p>Dropping the hose you let out a nervous giggle. You had just barely heard Peter squeak out a “Run!” before he bolted out the door opposite the one Yondu had been attempting to leave out of. Naturally, you attempted to follow suit, but Yondu was too fast for you.</p>
<p>He grabbed you by the collar of your jacket and pulled you back just in time to see Peter poke his head back into the kitchen area from the door he fled out of, no doubt noticing you weren’t right behind him and intent on saving you. </p>
<p>You reached an arm behind you in an attempt to free yourself and cried out, “Go! Save yourself!” </p>
<p>And the little shit left you! He should have known you didn’t really mean it! Oh well, no time to dwell on that now when you’re about to die. </p>
<p>Yondu had now pulled you back an was now holding you in almost a one-armed bear hug while the fingers on his other hand made contact with your ribs. </p>
<p>You squealed in surprise, obviously expecting something far more painful.</p>
<p>“Ack! No! Stop it!”</p>
<p>“This’ll teach ya to quit messing around!” Yondu scolded, a hint of mischief in his voice as he released his death grip and started tickling with his other hand as well.</p>
<p>You jerked around and squealed some more. “I’m sorry! I’ll be good! Please!”</p>
<p>“Ya better!” Thankfully, Yondu then released you. “Now quit goofin’ off an’ get back to work,” he scolded. “An’ you’re gonna take dish duty again tonight for that stunt.”</p>
<p>You begrudgingly nodded while trying to catch your breath. “Yes, sir.”</p>
<p>Yondu proceeded to head out the door that Peter had run out. “Now I’m gonna find where Peter ran off to. Gonna make him clean out the engine room top to bottom.”</p>
<p>“But why? When I was the one the sprayed you?” you asked after him, confused as to why Peter would be receiving a more severe punishment than yourself when you had been the one to do the actual deed.</p>
<p>Yondu stopped at the door and turned to answer with a smirk before leaving. “Because I taught ya two better than that. Ya never leave a fellow crewmate behind.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>